


Life changes

by deaddarkness



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Bromance, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddarkness/pseuds/deaddarkness
Summary: This story occurs after the wedding that happens in the 3rd movie, Tuffnut and Snotlout come to a empass and realise they have something more than just a friendship. With Astrid now no longer available and Fishleg and Ruffnut hooking up it leaves Snotlout and Tuffnut with each other.





	Life changes

Life changes

 

It was a beautiful wedding as Snotlout did feel a tear trickle down his face, Tuffnut was there be his side and took him in for a hug into his platted beard. It was over Astrid and Hiccup were now officially husband and wife and where did that leave Snotlout and Tuffnut. Tuffnut did notice his sister Ruffnut seem to taken Fishlegs away from the crowd the two of them oddly close “Great well I can see where this is going…...I mean after the that time I accidently thought I married the two of them. I think I wouldn’t mind Fishlegs being family if gets to that point” Tuffnut chuckled. 

“Well Astrid made her decision of course it had to be with my cousin hiccup, theres like hardly any other potential ladies on this damn island” 

Snotlout decided to stand up and start working his way away from Tuffnut who followed him in tow. 

“Dude…..you shouldn’t be so down on yourself” 

then Snotlout spun around with his redden tear stained eyes and upset face

“Look around Tuffnut your fine with Fishlegs getting with your sister!!! where does that leave us?” he cried he wipe his eyes with the back of his hand. 

Tuffnut sighed it was then the wind ruffle his long blonde hair for a moment Snotlout seemed to be silent besides couple of sniffs he didn’t want his father to see him like this at all. 

“Look Snotlout I think maybe we should go somewhere and talk away from the wedding party” Tuffnut reached his hand and took Snotlout’s, oddly enough he didn’t pull away he known Tuffnut for a long time, maybe not as long as his cousin Hiccup or Fishlegs but he had defiant connection to Tuffnut so he decided to let the blonde lanky boy take him through the new village back towards his family home. Oddly enough Snotlout or anyone else has seen their folks but it was clear. 

Tuffnut opened the door as Snotlout went inside, Tuffnut did a quick check through the house making sure his sister or fishlegs didnt come in here. Lucky it was empty which was what Tuffnut wanted he returned as Snotlout was still by the door which Tuffnut soon locked and was pressed against him.

This was intense moment Snotlout would get freaked out and shove Tuffnut away he wasn’t a girl at all yet Tuffnut lips were inches away from his own   
“I have a confession to make, I know we been friends forever man…..but have you ever wonder if we have something else” Tuffnut whispered Snotlout was feeling incredibly flushed in the face. 

“I never could say…...though…...”

Tuffnut was so close to him it was then Snotlout did something he never thought he was ever going to do, kiss another man. Tuffnut was taken by suprise as Snotlout lips were on his own his arms soon wrapped around Tuffnut’s slender frame which was bulk up under the layers of clothes he wore, Tuffnut was just as thristy as Snotlout was and they soon got away from the front door and started to head towards where Tuffnut’s bed was yet Snotlout pulled away and spotted the large animal skin rug in front of the fireplace and threw Tuffnut down there forcefully.

“Whoa….” Tuffnut breathed as Snotlout was on him again sitting on his hips, he could feel that Snotlout was aroused noting the bulge in his pants. 

“Do you know what your doing?” Tuffnut questioned as he soon had Snotlout lips back on his again and he soon felt his large hands get to work on his clothes. 

“Vaguely do want to see you naked…...” he was getting quite hands and Tuffnut could sense the urgency as he sat up and Snotlout climb off before they decided to get to work on getting rid of the layers of clothes they were wearing. Lucky it wasn’t winter as it would been nice touch to have the fire going but it being spring the warm inside the timber house was enough to keep the warmth in. Clunking of large metal buckles and belts etc hit the floor and soon Tuffnut was planted back into the fur rug again was Snotlout taken dominant position again.

His body was built like a brick house, his muscle bound that Tuffnut want his hands to explore the rough turane that Snotlout body have on full display, that he took advantage off he could Snotlout just focused on something else clearly Tuffnut erection was standing up there waiting and his meaty hand was wrapped around it stroking it intensely that Tuffnut was now moaning, this felt so damn good yet he clung tight to Snotlout he oddly enough didn’t dare reach down and try and do the same to Snotlout. Snotlout was enjoying the faces Tuffnut was pulling sure he wanted to go further than this but he was worried he might hurt Tuffnut in the process.

Sure they were men yet it was that moment Tuffnut moaning soon came to an end with an almost loud whaling he came into Snotlouts hand the seed coating it and his lower adomin. It was then Tuffnut laid down onto the rug spent though Snotlout was still feeling hard the site before was breath taking, Tuffnut was a hot mess of slender limbs messed up blonde hair and his eyes were partially closed taking in deep breathes. 

Snotlout took his seed cover hand and brought it to his lips sure it wasn’t the best taste he was curious though Tuffnut did watch that intensely.

“What about yourself?” he eyeball the erection that was still there Snotlout hadn’t came at all and there Tuffnut manevored himself and soon his lips were grazing it that caused a change in Snotlout. 

“Oh my…….” 

Snotlout was now weakened his hands drove into Tuffnut’s hair and onto his head he was now thrusting himself into the other man’s mouth almost choking him thought it wasn’t for long before the heat filled Tuffnut’s mouth and Snotlout had let go and collapsed onto the rug heaving and panting. Tuffnut had pulled off the cock though was now left with the horrid taste inside his mouth he wanted to spit it out but had to bravely accept the offering. 

“I can say that was intense…...oh boy” Tuffnut was now turned himself away from Snotlout and looking for something to puke in. He spotted a helmet and he puked as Snotlout was too out of it to hear the noises coming from his new found lover. 

“Oh how I loved that…...I say we definitely have something” 

Tuffnut was soon back to paying attention to Snotlout. 

“I admit tasting you was bit of a turn of…...” 

that made Snotlout sit up a little disgusted though he looked at his hand which he been smearing the cum onto the fur rug.

“Let’s just agree that we dont need to do that next time…...” Tuffnut just nodded as he got up went to get some water.

Soon Tuffnut was spitting out the remnants of Snotlout from his mouth and soon a wet cloth was sloshed onto his lower half and they cleaned each other.

“I think we don’t have to worry about being alone much now” Tuffnut said as Snotlout placed his forehead against Tuffnut’s. They been brother so long now that can be changed to lovers. With everyone moving forward in their lives Tuffnut and Snotlout can do the same with themselves.


End file.
